Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly to fingerprint recognition technology for utilizing the fingerprint image captured by the image capturing unit of the electronic device to verify the fingerprint.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, live finger detection technology has developed greatly. Since security codes and access cards may easily be stolen or lost, more attention has been paid to fingerprint-recognition technology. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be obtained easily using fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
In addition, conventional electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other devices are equipped with built-in cameras. Therefore, if the fingerprint image captured by the built-in camera can be used for fingerprint recognition, it will not be required to install an extra fingerprint sensor in each such electronic device.